terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
King Hastur
"I love it when people go insane; it's really funny to watch." ~ Hastur enjoying the mental pain Bagwis endures in Absolute Chaos - Episode 14: The Unspeakable One. Hastur is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & currently serves as a rising villain in the series. For years he has ruled the Yellow Kingdom, & now that he's been travelling around the Solar System, the presence of the legendary Hexacontakis has driven his attention to planet Earth. Appearance Hastur is depicted as a humanoid being wearing a yellow cloak with a hood. He is known to wear different cloaks depending on where he is, whether he's travelling, residing in his castle on planet Carcosa, or something else. He wears black gloves & a black mask to conceal his more eldritch features. He has also been seen with tentacles for hands. He wears a talisman bearing the Yellow Sign; Hastur's symbol. He keeps it on him at all times, usually under his cloak, but displays it openly when on Carcosa or wherever else he feels like it. But his true form is far more horrific. In that state, Hastur is depicted as a gigantic eltritch octopoid monster with yellow & green tentacles. In both forms, he has three mouths described as spinning rows of teeth that surround his fiery red eyes & one mouth between them. History Hastur is a Great Old One who was born to the Gods Nug & Yeb 1 sexdecillion years ago on the planet Carcosa. From his childhood, Hastur would crave power, & so he had it. His divine right granted him the throne of the Yellow King. Since then, he has kept his Carcosan citizens in a debatably decent environment. 1 quindecillion years ago, Hastur mated with the Goddess of Questionable Fertility, Shub-Niggurath for unknown reasons. Together, they spawned the bone-chilling monster named Ithaqua. However, over time, Hastur would become disappointed with his son for not being powerful enough to live up to what Hastur had in mind. After 500 years of dealing with these two, Hastur abandoned Shub-Niggurath & Ithaqua, leaving them to scavenge the Terrachaoverse. In the year 1895 A.D, Hastur decided to learn about other worlds, starting with planet Earth. This was a project he would start out of both boredom & curiosity. He took a delight in Earth's dominant species: the Humans. He knew that they would make excellent slaves, but he also knew that if he waited for at least another century, he would find even more of them to bend to his will. He would wait for the next 121 years to return. On August 4th, 2016, Hastur became aware of a legendary device called the Hexacontakis, which grants the wielder the power to create dimensions. He traced its energy to the Ledda Residence, where he planned to take it from its current wielder, but found that the power level he sensed had suddenly vanished. He asked the first person he saw, Bagwis, if the Almighty Tallest was in the building. Bagwis told him that Dan left a half hour ago with some of his pony harem, taking the Hexacontakis with him. After a very short talk, Hastur gave a piece of paper to Bagwis, asking him to take care of it for him. What he saw on that paper was the infamous Yellow Sign, which Hastur uses to control & & induce insanity upon the minds of others. With a sinister cackle, Hastur went into the office to find Imhotep, Mecha-Hairy Harry, Dinosaur Man, & Jack Jarren. Imhotep loudly announced the presence of the Unspeakable One, prompting Mecha-Hairy Harry to charge at the Yellow King, only to be blasted into pieces & turned into gravel. Dinosaur Man was the next to challenge Hastur's power. The King in Yellow would turn his left hand into a shiny black tentacle & strangled Dinosaur Man for a bit. Jack then fired his Gamma Rays at Hastur, knocking him back. Hastur would quickly retaliate with a telekinetic push, which briefly knocked out Jack. After explaining to Imhotep that what he came for wasn't there, Hastur left the room. He would look around the house, but there was no one else to be found. Hastur went back downstairs & told Imhotep that his visit was over. On January 1st, 2017, Hastur would send his Royal Scientist Dr. Horridus Zolis to the Ledda Residence & bring the Hexacontakis before him. The Yellow King was in no mood to do all the dirty work himself. When Zolis returned, he arrived empty-handed, & explained what went wrong. Based on what he was told, Hastur would be inspired to formulate a new tactic in retrieving this legendary tool. He assigned Zolis to find a group of powerful beings to serve the Yellow Kingdom. He's been waiting patiently since then. Hastur was seen again on August 14th, sitting outside on planet Carcosa reading the Necronomicon. Zolis was also present, directing Hastur's attention to the sky, noticing a Spittle Runner cruising by. Because of his godlike presence, Hastur was able to sense not one, but two of his imperial enemies on board, which gave him an idea; reshape the clouds in the sky to say "I'M WATCHING YOU." Personality Hastur relishes the idea of complete control over all he surveys, but will be content with what he has until a new opportunity will come to him. His presence demands respect & attention, as his heritage is no joking matter, having descended from Azathoth himself. Hastur believes those who are below him do not deserve any empathy or sympathy from him whatsoever. He also likes to influence creative minds & have them create things for him, as well as greatly appreciating loyalty from his subjects. But this Yellow King has a darker side to his mind. Apparently, he really likes seeing people go insane, but given that one of his titles is the God of Insanity, chances are he's not even sane himself. But rather than treat this as a problem, he welcomes it. To him, insanity is reality & logic is boring. What's even more terrifying is that he considers injuring two more, mentally torturing one of, & even killing one of Imhotep's friends as "mercy". He also doesn't get along well with his family, showing nothing but contempt for his brother Cthulhu, & showing no sign of respect for his (now ex)wife Shub-Niggurath or his son Ithaqua. Powers & Abilities Physical: Godlike strength, Godlike speed, invulnerability, immortality, self-regeneration, shape-shifting, flight Special: Nigh omnipotence, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, dark magic, cosmic energy manipulation, reality warping, insanity inducement, controls the power of the Yellow Sign, Nihilism Embodiment, can access his true form Weaknesses Hastur's weaknesses are currently unknown. While beings not as powerful as him could push him back like Jack Jarren & his Gamma Rays attack, Hastur's healing factor appears to rid him of any pain rather quickly. Given that Hastur is less of a brawler & more of a schemer, it's difficult to pinpoint his exact weakness...if he even has one. Gallery To be added Trivia * He is based off of the Ambrose Bierce deity of the same name. * For some reason, his tentacles are a pinkish red in Absolute Chaos - Episode 14: The Unspeakable One when he's talking to Imhotep. * His first cloak appears to have a picture of Mickey Mouse on the back of it. Whether or not Hatsur is a Disney fan is unknown. * Hastur's overall character is a shocking parallel to his archenemy, Dan. Both of them are powerful, godlike rulers who are creative, & they both tend to react violently when things don't go their way. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Ancient Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Leaders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Form-Changers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Omnipotent Category:Aliens Category:Immortal